eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
La DEA of Libra:Detailed Walkthrough (P3)
Chapter 3 Visit all the town events and pick up the new quests: 廃坑跡Ｂ６Ｆ西, 鷲獅子の山. When completed, proceed to the Kadora mines. Go right and pick up the chest, then head down to B4 and take the path Revia took last time, so all the missing chests can now be obtained. Head down to B5 and keep going to trigger an event. The chest in B5 cannot be obtained until Chapter 9. After seeing the event, you will immediately be at B6. Head down the road, loot the chest, and fight a few worms as they are blocking the elevator. When the elevator becomes unlocked, head to the huge swirly area with a lot of guards. If you choose to head back to the town, there will be additional town events along with a purple ? event in the warehouse area, as well as blue girl along with Kun. These all will be done later. View the short scene and you will notice the icon to exit to the town is no longer usable. Simply either move inner within the map or back upstairs and an unavoidable scene will trigger. Lilitem will teleport you to Orivudo's lair through the scene. H-scenes with her will be automatically triggered. When the option selection is available, choose: 儀式を終わらせる. We want to defeat Orivudo as it will unlock an additional area at a later time. You can now control your characters and be in Orivudo's palace. Simply proceed and loot all available chests. Head downstairs and a room is completely locked. There are a lot of gargoyles that contain colored crystals. The solution is shown on the right. Proceed into the room and there will be another puzzle. The solution is simply push all the statues in the same direction shown on the picture, and the door to the south will be unlocked leading to a set of stairs going up. Head upstairs, and there will be a recovery point. Orivudo is two doors up ahead. Orivudo (Celica Level cap 44): He is first boss that posed significant difficulty for me. Even though his defense is Ice Element, his magical attack, especially the Ice attack is extremely deadly. It can easily 1 shot your character if they are not defending and/or don't have any Ice Element Armor (Like me). Put on the Fire Element sword that was obtained in B2 and use single target physical attacks. Stacking HP/Magic Defense/Piercing is mandatory if levels are low. His abilities are as follows: *8 second cast / 11 second delay: 5x5 Frost Attack. It also lowers your overall speed. *5 second cast / 8 second delay: 1x3 Darkness Attack. *12 second cast / 6 second delay: 3x3 Physical attack. *12 second cast / 6 second delay: 1x3 Physical attack. *8 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x3 Physical Attack. Once he's defeated, his portrait is unlocked, granting +3 to level cap. Additionally, Liliem will now permanently join your party. Her portrait will also now be unlocked, granting another +3 to level cap. Proceed forward and loot all the chests. Eventually you will encounter this room. The hint here is you need to move the statues in the direction that they were originally facing inside the room from the first picture. To the right is the solution to the puzzle. The chest contains a key that can open all the green doors. Instead of moving up stairs, head back down to B8. The door in front of the two statues from the first picture is now gone after Orivudo's defeat. But before heading there, make sure you loot the chest past the door shown on the left picture as we now have the key to unlock green doors. Make your way out and open every chest on the way. There will be two chests that cannot be obtained until Cowra joins your party with her 'Maze' function unlocked (Breaking walls). Eventually, the set of stairs will lead you back to Kadora B6 (West), where you originally started in the beginning of the chapter. Simply head back to the town. Immediately, Valefor will be introduced. Visit all the town events. The two most important ones for this round of events is the purple ? event in the Warehouse area, along with Kun's event with the little blue girl.